


Stay with me now

by Prxnce_Kxsses



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bruises, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, F/F, blood mention, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prxnce_Kxsses/pseuds/Prxnce_Kxsses
Summary: hey im gay





	Stay with me now

“Natsuki.. Stay with me, dear..” Whispered the tall, purple haired female, cupping the smaller figures cheeks and using her thumbs to rub circles into her skin. Her heart was racing. She hadn’t an idea of how Natsuki ended up in this bloodied, bruised state. It worried her.

“Wh-.. Hh.. Y-Yuri..?” Natsuki mewled, just barely strong enough to grip onto Yuri’s arms. Yuri cracked a small smile for her, worry still shining in her deep purple eyes.

“Yes, that’s right, I’m here..” Yuri replied, continuing to rub her skin. “You’re okay..”

Natsuki whined, shifting a little to look around. Her surroundings were very unclear to her. There was a bed and a bookshelf that was, well, covered in books, of course. The walls were painted a pastel blue and there was barely anything to note as interesting.

Natsuki then glanced back at the silent female in front of her, speaking.

“Yuri-.. Where.. Where are we..?”

 

“I took you to my house,” Yuri explained softly, now folding her hands on her lap instead of cupping Natuski’s cheeks. “This is my room..” 

 

“Oh..” Natuski frowned, giving the room a second glance. Now that she thought about it, it made sense. As she sat there, her vision still fuzzy from whatever had happened to her, she began to try and remember the previous events. She looked back at Yuri, her eyebrows furrowed. “Yuri.. Where did you find me..?” She asked.

 

“Well..” Yuri sighed, supporting her head in her palms, resting her elbows on her knees. “I was walking home from club. You weren’t in club, but me, Sayori, and Monika all just assumed that you were maybe sick, or forgot club was today.” Yuri began, shutting her eyes gently as she started. “But as I was walking home, I heard someone crying, so I stopped where I was and tried to figure out where it was coming from.. I looked around and then I saw you sitting there on your porch. You were in really bad condition, bleeding and bruised..” Yuri paused, opening her eyes to look over Natsuki, whom now was patched up with bandages and whatnot, although Natsuki did have a pretty nasty bruise on her cheek, a big blue and purple one. It hurt her heart to see the girl so broken like this, especially since she was so unsure of what happened in the first place.

She continued to speak, breaking her stare and looking down at the floor instead.

“Well.. I rushed over to you and knelt beside you, and I asked what happened. You didn’t answer me though.. You just stared at me, crying and whining. So when I didn’t get an answer, I decided I had no other choice. I picked you up and as I was carrying you home, you began to pass out or something.. I don’t really know what happened, but you were definitely going unconscious, so I rushed you to my place as fast as I could, and well.. Now we’re here.” Yuri finished with a small nod.

 

Natsuki listened intently. When Yuri finished talking, Natsuki looked down. 

“Oh..I-..” She took a deep breath, shutting her eyes. “My head hurts really bad, and I don’t really remember what happened that much, but I have some sort of an idea..”

 

Yuri raised an eyebrow, nodding gently.

“Okay.. Well, what do you think happened?” She prompted gently, tilting her head to the side a little.

 

Natsuki bit her lip, hugging her chest tightly.  
“You see, I-.. My dad.. He doesn’t do this very often, really, mostly because he’s too busy doing other crap, but he..” Natsuki paused, looking away. “Sometimes he gets really mad and he begins to hit me a lot.. Sometimes he punches me, other times he hits my head on the wall, sometimes he burns me, I-I dunno.. It just all depends on what he feels like doing that day..” She mumbled, coming clean about the whole thing. Talking about it made her feel vulnerable, weak. It also made her feel paranoid, like she’d get caught talking about it and then get hurt for it. 

 

Yuri’s heart broke upon hearing that. She suddenly felt a strong urge to protect the small girl. She felt a strong urge to  **_rip her father limb from limb._ ** Yuri frowned deeply, going again to cup Natsuki’s cheeks.

“Natsuki..” She whispered, her eyebrows knitted together in concern. “I’m-.. I’m so sorry.. That’s awful..” She whispered.

 

Natsuki shook her head.

“No, Yuri. It doesn’t matter. I’m fine, I-.. I usually spend my time away from home anyways so-.. So it doesn’t even matter.” Even though she insisted that she was fine, she found her voice breaking, tears beginning to clog her vision, and her throat feeling so choked up that it was almost impossible to breathe. The fat tears that she had attempted to hold back came out, rolling down her cheeks. She cried silently at first, but then as she became more comfortable, she just started sobbing. She shut her eyes tight and continued crying. Yuri widened her eyes a bit, quickly going to hug her tight. Natsuki tensed up for a second, but then hugged her back. Natsuki buried her face into Yuri’s shoulder, crying into her shoulder.

 

“Natsuki..” Yuri whispered softly as she cried, going to gently pet her hair. “It’s okay.. It’s going to be alright..” She whispered into her ear.

 

“Wh-Why, Yuri?? Why can’t I just win for once??” Natsuki asked desperately, looking up at Yuri and staring into her eyes. 

 

“Sometimes the world is unfair, even to the best people..” Yuri told her simply, but sweetly. “And I’m sorry..”

 

Natsuki looked down and wiped her tears away.

“I-I-.. I have to go home.. I-.. My dad will kill me if he finds me here..” Natsuki whispered.

 

“No.” 

 

“Wh-.. What?”

 

“I said no, Natsuki..”

 

Natsuki frowned, looking up at Yuri once again.

“B-But.. I-.. I have to, I-”

 

“Natsuki, I don’t want you to go home and get hurt again. Listen, honey. My parents are out of town for a while, and I really want you to stay here for a few days..” Yuri told her gently. “Please. I don’t want you to be hurting anymore like this. I’m really worried about you..” 

 

Natsuki was silent for a moment, but then nodded. She didn’t feel like she had a choice, but she also didn’t even want to go home anyways.

“O-Okay.. I..” She sighed lightly. “Okay..”  
  
Yuri smiled gently when she agreed, nodding. 

“Okay.. You can sit down on my bed.. Would you like me to make some tea, then..?”

 

Natsuki smiled gently back.

“I-.. Okay. I’d really enjoy that, Yuri..”


End file.
